


Your Little Girl Fixes Your PC

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First BJ, First Time, In His Lap, Incest, Linux, Similar Tastes in Porn, Soaked Panties, Straddling Him in his Computer Chair, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gonewildaudible, nerdy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 11
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Your Little Girl Fixes Your PC

[F4M] Your Little Girl Fixes Your PC [Incest] and [Non-Incest] versions [Nerdy] [Linux] [Dirty Talk] [In His Lap] [Similar Tastes in Porn] [First BJ] [First Time] [Straddling Him in his Computer Chair] [Soaked Panties]

———————————————————————————  
Scenario: Your nerdy daughter is over at your house and she really wants to help you fix your PC. You don’t want to make her do it, as you’re embarrassed, but she insists. And she wants to do it while she sits in your lap!

Character: The speaker is nerdy, smart, and funny, but she doesn’t think of herself as attractive. She’s also really into older-man/younger-woman dynamics and is a complete virgin. 

Special Note: “Sudo rm -rf /*” is a Linux command that deletes everything from a drive. At the very end I write it out in more “plain English” but you could replace it with something like “I could always format your drive if you pissed me off” if you wanted.

• Emphasis noted by italics.  
• Direction on emotion or speech patterns appear in (parenthesis)  
• Sound FX appear in [brackets] and are optional.  
• sFX Included: PC noises, typing, clicking, and beeps. Some wet sounds

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Other Scripts Found Here: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/10u_HSRTrhUY9VdTIaKlK3cbhFic8RzgsDlyreqduXFI/edit?usp=sharing  
———————————————————————————

Daddy, please. This is torture. I can’t watch you go through this any more.

For the love of all that is holy, let me help you.

You do need help. I’m telling you that right now.

It is causing me literal physical pain watching you struggle through this alone. 

I am a one-girl intervention right now. And you need one, clearly.

It’s like you told me once — there’s no shame in asking for help when you need it. 

Oh my god, daddy, this isn’t like that. It isn’t pity, its just…well…

Let’s face it, you’ve got a lot going for you. You’re handsome, distinguished, smart, charming, and funny. But you absolutely suck with computers. [laughs]

Oh, daddy. Of course I don’t mind helping you! I’m not trying to embarrass you. I just…god. Look. I know what’s going on, and you would figure it out, but it would take you at least a few hours. 

Yes, I could walk you through it, but what’s the point in that? I like being useful to you, daddy. And besides, it would still take at least twice as long as if I just did it myself.

You don’t even have to move. Just roll your chair back a little.

There. Now I can sit in your lap. 

[laughs] You didn’t see that coming, did you.

Come on, it isn’t like its the first time. 

Sure it’s been a few years. I was a lot smaller. 

But it lets me work. Don’t pretend like its the worst thing ever having me in your lap. 

[deep sigh] Yeah, I can fix this…but…it might take me a few minutes. 

[typing and clicking noises in the background]

Anyway. I’m going to download a few utilities I need. It shouldn’t take very long.

Okay, while we wait…you should really let me install Linux on this thing.

Your PC is a bit old but it will run it, no problem. No more viruses. And if anything goes wrong it will be much easier for me to help you. 

Daddy, of course you’ll have like, a graphical interface and stuff. You’ll have your browser and Libre Office and you can watch movies and listen to music and all the stuff you love. It just won’t…you know…suck. 

Yes, I know you love to game, but a lot of games run on Linux natively now. Steam does, too. Oh, and if you run into any problems, we can probably use Wine to get your games running.

[laughs] No, I don’t mean we get drunk, it’s an emulator that’s good at playing the older PC games that you love.

Hmm…there, gotta start this and…yep. Wow…that’s more malware than I expected. 

Out of curiosity, did you click any…shady links?

You know what I mean. Like pirated games. Or porn.

Oh, daddy. You have to be more careful than that! 

This is why I hate windows. Like, yes, you made some mistakes, but clicking the wrong download link shouldn’t be enough to cause…this mess.

I’m not trying to nag you, I just worry what you would do if I wasn’t here to help you. 

While we wait, we have to choose a distro for you. That’s like a “flavor” of Linux. if I installed Ubuntu, you could be up and running again in one afternoon. I’d do my best to get all of your games running too.

Other distros? I really do think Ubuntu would be best. Becky loves Arch but just between you and me she’s a bit of a “pick me” poseur. At least with regards to operating systems. She can code like a fiend though.

Okay, just gotta reboot….

[PC Beeping]

I could totally do all the setup work, you know. I don’t mind.

You know I’m good for it. Maybe you just don’t want to hang out with your nerdy daughter that long, hmm? (Pouting) Am I really that annoying, sir?

[laughs] I know. I’m just giving you shit. We could have like a fun afternoon. And I could teach you everything you really needed to know.

[triumphant noise] There it is. All fixed. See how everything is loading faster, too? 

Yeah, it took less time than I expected. Hmm…

One sec. I’m just looking making sure that I’ve removed everything that was causing you issues. 

Yes, I do have to go through your folders and browser history.

Ooh. Look at this. Naughty, naughty. [giggles]

Y-you were sure looking at some interesting videos, though. 

“Stepdad punishes unruly daughter”, “Slutty little brat gets what’s coming to her”

“Nerdy innocent girl gets educated by her daddy.”

Oh. That’s uh…

Oh my. That actress looks…a lot like me.

Huh, um…sorry. I shouldn’t have invaded your privacy like that. That’s not fair.

Don’t be embarrassed, daddy! Everyone looks at porn. Even I do. It’s normal.

I mean, to be honest, my tastes are probably pretty close to yours. 

I’ll probably look up that last clip when I get home.

Hmm…that might be TMI to hear from your daughter. [laughs]

H-hey. You’re being awfully quiet. Did I make you angry?

You can tell me. I know I always like say the wrong thing and make things awkward…

Okay…I just…um…yeah…all right. Let’s just forget I saw it or I said anything? Deal?

Good. I just need to do a few more things. 

[clicking. Some frantic typing.]

[sigh] Okay I lied. I can’t forget what I saw.

No, daddy, I’m not mad…I’m…confused.

Really confused.

Like…if there had been porn of someone who looked like mom, I would have felt bad for you. If there would have been porn that looked like regular cute college girls, I would have just smiled and moved on.

But those girls looked like me, daddy. All of them did, in one way or another. They were all wearing nerdy t-shirts. The glasses were pretty close. 

I think I own those exact cookie-monster thigh-highs.

It’s making me, um, think…that maybe you have a thing for girls like me. 

Or…or maybe me in particular.

Is that true, daddy? Are you into me? Sexually, I mean?

I…I’m not mad. I won’t be mad. I promise. I just need to know. 

Because…because I think I have a right! I…uh…I fixed your PC! And um, I’m your daughter!

Okay. Wow.

No, I mean, I’m not angry. I’m just processing.

[low moan] 

N..no I did not just squirm in your lap. 

I didn’t! I was, uh…uncomfortable…so I [moans] adjusted myself…

And um…oh. I feel you, um…getting bigger…harder…

[moans]

Y-yes I did moan that time. I…I think its a natural reaction to feeling…that…pushing into me. 

God, daddy. You’re so fucking hard. I should stand up. 

I really should. I shouldn’t be [moan] sitting in your lap like this.

Imagine if the neighbors saw. God. It’s so wrong, daddy.

Plus, it must be really distracting to you, having your cute little girl sitting in your lap like this.

Your fantasy come to life. 

Rubbing up against you.

Grinding her ass up against your hard cock.

That must be torture. Knowing you can’t have me. Because it would be wrong.

But would it be wrong, daddy? 

Mom left you. I try not to, but I still hate her for it. I can’t stand her. 

So you’re free. It wouldn’t be cheating.

What? No, you can’t just say that. I’m an adult! I make my own decisions.

I know what I want. 

I know what I touch myself thinking about every night. 

It’s this. It’s always this. 

An older man, teaching me how to fuck. Guiding me through…not just my first time, but everything sexual. Showing me what my body is for. Using me the way I was meant to be used.

And they’re always like you, daddy. Handsome and distinguished and confident.

Is it really all that wrong? I don’t think so. 

I don’t think you do, either. You haven’t pushed me out of your lap, after all.

No one would ever have to know.

Y-yes. I know exactly what I’m asking for. I’ve considered all of the possible fallout and repercussions. Do you know why?

Because I’ve thought about it. A lot.

You know me, daddy. You know I can obsess over something I want. I obsess a lot. 

I want this. 

So. If you don’t want this, you should tell me now.

Just say something like: (doing an imitating of a stern older man) “Young lady, this is very inappropriate! Get out of my lap and we’ll never talk about this again!”

Or…you could punish me, if you wanted. [giggle]

Oh god, daddy. I so want to be spanked. Just thinking about you forcing me over your desk and making my ass red is…hnng…

So, yeah, I guess your little girl is both a nerd and a filthy little slut. 

Maybe you think that’s bad, but I think you hit the jackpot. [laughs]

You’re [moan] not stopping me from rubbing against you. You know what I think?

I think we’ve gone past the point of no…[really loud moan]

Holy fuck!

No, don’t stop! I just didn’t expect your hands on my tits, that’s all!

I want you to feel them. Hell, I want you to abuse them.

Fuck, daddy, their yours. They belong to you. I belong to you. Go under my shirt.

Yeah…no, fuck. Just take it off. Take it off and manhandle me…

So use me. Use me for your [loud moan]…

Y-yes, sir. I’m excited. I’m so wet, my panties are fucking drenched.

Just tell me want you want from me. I’ll do it. I mean…I’ll try. 

Do you want me to…to suck your cock?

Yay!

I’ll get on my knees. You don’t even have to move.

(Very excited) Oh god oh god I want to take your cock out but…I don’t want to fuck this up…

[unzipping noise]

Oh wow. It’s so…um…yeah. I don’t even have the words.

I-I’ve never gone down on anyone before, daddy.

No, sir, I’ve never done anything like this. 

I’m a virgin. Completely.

Are you disappointed? 

I mean…being a virgin is somehow supposed to be good but I’m just nervous and I want to make you happy and I don’t want to fuck this up and…and…

[deep breath] Okay, sir, I’m calming down. I’ll…I’ll just start slowly. But you help me, okay? Guide me…

I’m just going to take you in my mouth, but…I want you to use your hands. Tell me how you want me. How fast you want me to go.

And really use me, okay? I…I don’t want you to go easy on me. You shouldn’t have to go easy on your secret little slut, should you? [giggles]

All right, here I go…

[She’s blowing him, saying things occasionally. She’s inexperienced but very excited and eager.]

Okay, wow you taste good.

Really good. Like…like…mmmm….

I don’t know. I’ve never had this before but I want more of it. 

Mmm…yess go deeper…

Deeper daddy! Go… [choking and gagging]

I’m all right, daddy. Just keep using me how you want…[more gagging]

Almost…in my throat…keep…[sloppier noises, less gagging]

There! (Deep breathing) I did it! Let me do it again

(Excited and happy) Yeah! I heard that groan! I think that means I did it right!

[blowjob ends here]

You stopped. [light coughing]

N-no! I mean, yes, I’m fine. You could finish in my mouth if you wanted.

O-oh. You want to cum inside of me? 

You really…want me to be yours? 

Fuck. I really am going to be an older man’s mistress, aren’t I? [giggles]

Yes, it’s super hot! It still would be even if you weren’t my daddy.

But you are and I love you and I trust you. 

Let me get out of my skirt and panties. God, I’ll need to wash these before I go back to my apartment.

Look at what you do to me, daddy. 

Look at how wet and needy you make your little girl.

I’m sorry…look how wet and needy and slutty you make your nerdy little daughter.

[giggles]

You’re such a bad daddy, aren’t you? 

But I guess I asked for it, so I’m a bad little girl, too.

You want me to get up on that…your cock now, daddy?

Okay, just stay there. I can do this.

I’ll straddle you…

And…and then I’ll…I’ll let myself sink down on your coooooooock…

[moans of pleasure and pain]

Fuck! 

Sorry, daddy, I went too fast. I never expected you…this…to feel like…

Okay…okay…yeah, I’m taking my time now. I’m just going…to let myself…[moans]

Slide down that fucking amazing cock that made me…[moans again]

Until you are balls-deep in your little girl…there…

Oh god I can’t wait. I need you to cum in me daddy. But I’ve got to earn that don’t I?

[She starts moving, he’s got his hands on her sides and is moving her as well, wet noises if you want, moans and groans and whimpers please. She’s lost control.]

I want you on top next time. Or it can be doggy. 

I don’t care which, I just want you in charge.

I want you to fuck me and use me the way you want. What I want isn’t important. 

Fucking just use me like…like I’m just something you can program.

You deserve to have a young girl to fuck.

I’m pretty good at dirty talk, right? I watched a lot of…very specific porn, but I think you figured that out. [laughs]

None of it was like this though.

I can look into your eyes while you’re inside of me daddy.

I wasn’t ready for that.

I love it. I just…it does more to me than just turn me on.

It makes me feel so close to you daddy.

It makes me jealous of all the times mom got to fuck you. And she still left you.

God, I hate her more, now.

Fuck, I’ll do anything you want to get you to cum in me.

I can tell her if you want. 

I’ll just go up to her and say…

“Mom, guess what? I fucked my father. He was so fucking good. He came in me and I really hope he knocks me up! Oh and I also helped him with his PC, too. So that’s two things you’re not able to do for him.”

[giggles] Just imagine the look on her face. 

Fuck, I can’t wait any longer. 

I need you to fill me, daddy. I need it!

Please, please hurry. Don’t hold back. Don’t make me wait! 

I’m begging you, daddy! Cum in me!

Pleeeassssseeeee!

[improv to orgasm]

Aaaaaah…oh…oh wow.

I’m good, daddy. Thank you for asking. 

I feel so…so satisfied.

So, um, at the risk of sounding a little too needy…we’re together, right? Like…you don’t want other women or…or girls, do you? I’m really enough for you?

Oh…oh good. I…I didn’t expect this to happen but I don’t think I could handle sharing you with someone else daddy. I think it would make me crazy. 

So, can I spend the night?

Yes, I want to cuddle and be near you and fuck you again. [laughs]

But also it will make it easier for me to install Linux tomorrow. Hehehe.

Yeah, you’re not getting out of that. But that’s okay, daddy. You’ll have me around more if you need help with anything. 

And…it gives me more power over you. 

After all, if you piss me off, I can always just (just read this part as it looks, saying the letters for “rm” and “rf”) sudo rm dash rf slash star you into the Stone Age. [giggles]

I’m sure it won’t come to that, though. You’ve always been so good and kind to me. And I’ll show you what a good little slut I can be for you, sir. 

For now, though, I’m actually pretty tired. Can we take a quick nap and maybe get some food? 

Cool. I know a place that delivers incredible sushi. 

Thank you daddy, for trusting me with your computer and for making me happy and well-fucked. [giggle]


End file.
